


15. There for you

by AlannaBlack



Series: LOVE SCENES [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Reencuentro, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Feels, starker en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/AlannaBlack





	15. There for you

—Cincuenta y un días, Happy. 

—¿De qué?

Tony lo miró ligeramente molesto.

—Sin beber ni una gota de alcohol.

—¿Y se supone que te felicite o algo? ¿Debo traer una botella de la cava para celebrar?

Tony puso los ojos en blanco. Happy se empezó a reír. Era mediodía y Tony aun traía puesta la pijama. Encima traía la bata de seda guinda que tanto le gustaba y que por alguna razón, cuando regresó a vivir en la torre, encontró arrugada debajo de la cama. No recordaba habérsela puesto antes de haberse ido y mucho menos, haberla estrenado. Le preguntó a Happy sobre eso, pero aquel sólo lo había ignorado fingiendo desinterés. Tony fue por una taza de café y con un chasquido, la música comenzó a sonar en toda la sala.

—¿Qué novedades tenemos para hoy? —dijo mientras sacaba su tablet y comenzaba a pasar los dedos sobre ella.

—Aparte del escándalo con la señorita Everhart, ninguna. Hoy saliste en otro titular y las revistas del corazón me están pidiendo entrevista contigo. Dicen que quieren oír el otro lado de la historia y mira que están ofreciendo mucho dinero. Más del que le pagan a una celebridad regular.

—¿Algo más interesante que eso?

—En algunos talk-shows y en canales de YouTube se menciona mucho tu nombre. Hay quienes se han puesto del lado de ella y de mentiroso y cobarde no te bajan.

—¿Qué más? —preguntó Tony mientras leía una de esas notas publicadas en la red. Últimamente se nombre había vuelto a ser noticia y no de la forma en la que era antes.

—Tengo muchos buzones de voz de sus abogados. Dicen que quieren negociar contigo y llegar a un buen acuerdo. Según ellos, lo que tienes que pagar por daños morales, es mucho y podría dejarte en la calle. Hasta su terapeuta me marcó, dice que teme por su vida.

—¿No saben que soy Tony Stark?

Happy pasó y le quitó la tablet de las manos. Tony levantó la mirada.

—Por eso mismo. Porque ella juró que te iba a destruir y que cualquier cosa que estuvieras escondiendo lo iba a saber. 

—Pues me sorprende mucho que se ponga en ese papel. Creo que con lo que le han estado pagando en las entrevistas, le debería bastar, se ha vuelto muy famosa, más de lo que era antes. A muchas personas les gusta ser el centro de atención y ella ya lo consiguió. ¿Qué más quiere?

Happy dejó la tablet cerca de Tony otra vez.

—Yo te dije que ella no se iba a rendir. Creo que si le hubieras mandado un anillo de compromiso, todo estaría resuelto.

—No para mí. Menos con ella. Que haga lo que se le dé la gana porque de todas formas nunca va a tener suficiente.

—Es que fue humillación doble. Cuando supo lo de Pepper y Justin, se enojó mucho. Pobre mujer, a veces la compadezco. A Christine, no a Pepper.

Tony arqueó una ceja.

—¿De verdad?

—No — contestó Happy mientras se arreglaba la corbata. —La verdad es que siento más pena por ti, pero eso ya lo sabes. Pero en serio, creo que si no le marcas un alto, esto se va a prolongar mucho tiempo más. Por cierto, ¿vas a contrademandarla?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Tony molesto mientras le daba un sorbo a su café—. Hasta donde yo sé, no es un delito el no querer acostarse con alguien. Delito hubiera sido que yo la hubiera forzado o que hubiera hecho algo que fuera contra su voluntad. Me arrepentí a tiempo y por eso estaba tan jodido en nochebuena, que no tuve el valor de decírtelo y por eso sentí tanta culpa cuando vi a Peter de lejos. Delito hubiera sido que me hubiera valido un comino la orden de restricción y que les hubiera hecho pasar un mal rato a los Parker esa vez. Lo que me molesta y eso es en serio, es que ella no cuente las cosas como fueron en verdad. Tampoco es mi intención exponerla ni nada, porque no soy así. Nunca le diría a nadie que estuvimos a casi nada de hacerlo, pero yo no quise, y no es por mí, es por ella. Porque, ante todo, creo que es una dama y merece respeto, aun cuando ella sea irrespetuosa conmigo.

—¿Ya viste lo que publicó hoy un tabloide? No lo dice explícitamente, pero según sus últimas declaraciones, esta dispuesta a afirmar que…

Tony bajó la taza y miró fijamente a Happy.

—¿Qué no me gustan las mujeres? Claro que me gustan. Salí con muchas de ellas y tú estuviste ahí cuando eso sucedió. Me llegué a encariñar con algunas, a Pepper la quise mucho, pero eso es todo. Tú lo sabes.

Happy hizo un gesto que denotaba inquietud.

—Es que no es sólo eso…

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué va a decir? ¿Qué llevo años viviendo en el closet y que, por fin, me va a desenmascarar? ¿Qué tengo un romance escondido contigo? ¿Qué tiene alguna lista con el nombre de mis hipotéticos ex amantes masculinos? ¿Me va a inventar amantes? ¡Qué ridiculez! ¿Por eso se siente humillada? A ti te consta y lo digo en serio, que yo ni sabía, o si lo sospechaba, nunca le había puesto atención y ni siquiera lo había admitido. No es como que ahora vaya por las calles o salga a cenar y me le quede viendo a los chicos o les coquetee. Sólo tengo ojos para Peter y eso, me costó darme cuenta y admitir que me enamoré de él, de un varón. Punto. No tengo nada más que decir y si eso saliera a la luz, entonces sí te creo que me meta en un problema considerando su edad. 

Happy suspiró. Tony continuó.

—¿Crees que eso no me causaba cierto temor? Pues ya ves que sí. Eso es lo único que me sigue deteniendo, junto con la reacción que vaya a tener Peter o May. Eso es lo único que me importa. Lo que esa reportera quiera hacer o no, me tiene sin cuidado. Vamos a ver quién se cansa primero y si quiere dinero para crear su propio imperio, que sus abogados fijen una tarifa y les pago. Eso no me interesa. Si me quieren dejar en la calle, que lo intenten, porque eso sí no va a ser tan sencillo. Si ella quiere afirmar que soy algo que ella sospecha, puedo confirmárselo sin ningún problema. Eso sería más sencillo para mí también y me quitaría un gran peso de encima. Ganancia secundaria, pues.

Happy se dejó caer en una silla. Tony lo miró compasivamente. Sabía que desde su intento de suicidio, las cosas se habían intensificado para ambos pues crearon un lazo difícil de romper. Ya no era amistad, era algo parecido a ser una familia. Tony se levantó y echó la cabeza para atrás. La tensión se había apoderado de su espalda de forma permanente. Quiso que su voz sonara sincera, más de lo que se había vuelto en los últimos meses.

—Happy, no tienes que pasar por todo esto. No es tu responsabilidad que yo sea un imbécil que no sabe manejar sus propios asuntos y que sea un idiota al complicarlos más. Agradezco mucho lo que haces y por eso mismo, insisto: deja de contestar esas llamadas y de involucrarte. Yo veré cómo resuelvo lo de Christine. No soy un niño como para que me estés cuidando porque cada estupidez que ha resultado de esto ha sido mi culpa, no la tuya ni de nadie más. No es tu culpa el que yo quiera seguir aferrado a un sentimiento que lejos de traer paz y felicidad a mi vida, también te ha arrastrado a la locura y la incertidumbre. Ya no lo hagas y es en serio.

Happy se levantó y sacó una licorera de su saco.

—¿Entonces renuncio y veo cómo te lleva el diablo? ¿Me hago a un lado y veo cómo te destruyes finalmente? No, y te lo digo como amigo, no lo voy a permitir. Llevo muchos años a tu lado como para nada más ignorar esto y hacerme a un lado. Si tengo que seguir contestando esas llamadas, lo seguiré haciendo. Si tengo que seguir viendo como una mujer se te quiere ir encima para desquitarse, y creo que puedo hacer algo para detenerla, aquí me quedaré. Eres mi amigo, Tony. No me voy a ir cuando más lo necesitas.

—¿Y tus planes? ¿Y tus proyectos?

—Eso no importa. Aun no junto el dinero que necesito para poner mi propio bar a orillas de la playa. Todavía no junto lo suficiente para dejar de trabajar para ti. Aún me debes mucho dinero, ¿eh?

Ambos se rieron. Las notas de “Ride on” de AC/DC llenaban el ambiente. Tony tragó saliva. 

—Si a esas vamos, entonces te tengo que decir la verdad. Voy a ir a buscar a Peter y la verdad es que ya se me hizo tarde.

Happy dejó caer la licorera de su mano.

—¿Estás loco? ¿Y todo lo que me acabas de decir?

Tony se rascó la cabeza. Los nervios lo estaban matando.

—¿Qué de todo? ¿Lo de hacer mi aparición triunfal como un hombre enamorado de otro? 

—No sólo eso. Lo de Peter. ¿De verdad vas a ir a buscarlo? ¿A su casa o a la escuela?

Tony se quitó la bata y comenzó a aventar la ropa. Happy negó la cabeza ante tal muestra de cinismo.

—A dónde tenga que encontrarlo. Necesito decirle lo que estoy sintiendo y…

Happy lo interrumpió.

—¿Y si ya no quiere saber nada más de ti?

—Tengo que correr ese riesgo.

—¿Y si Christine ya se adelantó y …?

Tony entró a su cuarto y salió casi de inmediato a medio vestir.

—Peter es quien me preocupa y aunque me siento relativamente más tranquilo que antes, la verdad es que me estoy muriendo de nervios por cómo vaya a reaccionar él. No me importa lo que ella ni esos bastardos digan o escriban de mí. Si saca su nota, me estaría haciendo un gran favor. El único lugar del que estoy saliendo, es de mi miedo, de mi terror por no poder verlo de frente y es peor por no saber qué va a decir, pero la incertidumbre dará paso a la realidad y tendré que aceptarla. Estoy harto, cansado de seguirme quedando inmóvil sin hacer nada. Por eso tengo que ir y…

—¿Ya olvidaste lo de la orden de restricción? Tú mismo lo mencionaste hace unos minutos.

Tony terminó de abrocharse la camisa y desistió de ponerse la corbata. No era momento para ir muy formal a su encuentro con el destino.

—No lo he olvidado ni un minuto y esa sí es una condena por la que estoy dispuesto a responder. Incluso si se hace público, no me interesa. Ya no me interesa nada. Sólo quiero ver a Peter una vez más.

—Estás loco —dijo Happy en un tono que rayaba entre la incredulidad y el reproche.

Tony se puso la loción apresuradamente. Tomó su saco y salió casi corriendo. Happy gritó.

—¡Espera, voy contigo!

Tony se regresó.

—No. Quédate aquí. Te necesito fuera por si en serio llega la policía o May. Te necesito afuera y eso sí es en serio. Espero que May no se entere y si así fuera, por favor, haz algo. Consígueme un mejor abogado o lo que sea, pero de que hoy veo a Peter, hoy lo veo.

Los segundos que transcurrieron entre que bajó del ascensor y encendió el auto le parecieron una eternidad. Tony tomó aire antes de salir a la calle y recordar cual era el camino para llegar a la casa de Peter. Buscó una ruta no tan larga ni congestionada y puso música a todo volumen. No quería pensar en nada más, no quería distraerse, pero era imposible. Pasó primero al departamento de los Parker y por poco le dio un infarto cuando una de las vecinas le dijo que ese lugar estaba vacío. Había subido corriendo las escaleras, pero se dio cuenta que la señora se había referido a otro. Con el corazón en la mano, Tony había tocado insistentemente la puerta en espera de ver el rostro de May o el de Peter, pero tras haber pasado más de diez minutos esperando, se convenció de que no había nadie. No supo si quedarse a esperarlos hasta que llegaran o ir a buscar a Peter, arriesgándose a que ya no estudiara en la misma escuela. Si no lograba verlo ahí, estaba decidido a regresar al edificio y esperarlos hasta que llegaran. Deseaba ver a Peter pero si era preciso hablar de una buena vez con May, también lo haría. 

Subió de nueva cuenta a su auto y trató de no acelerar, pero era imposible. Lo que menos deseaba era darle motivos a la policía para detenerlo por una infracción de tránsito, así que haciendo acopio de paciencia y luchando contra el impulso de acelerar, se fue manejando despacio. Respiró hondo cuando vio la escuela y dejó el auto estacionado afuera. Las miradas de quienes estaban cerca inmediatamente se posaron en él. Sonrió nerviosamente a algunos y se detuvo con quienes se acercaron a pedirle una foto o un autógrafo. No quería ser grosero ni cortante, pero estaba a punto de colapsar por los nervios y la prisa. Como pudo, se abrió paso y entró a la escuela. Ni cuando había enfrentado amenazas que habían puesto su vida en riesgo se había sentido así.

*****

Peter estaba terminando de reacomodar el stand en el que estaba su proyecto de ciencias. Sabía que si tenía suerte, ese trabajo acapararía las miradas de los cazatalentos que iban a esas ferias escolares a rescatar a los alumnos con mayor potencial. Había tenido tiempo de sobra para pensar acerca de su futuro y estaba decidido a aceptar una buena oferta en cualquier universidad. Había hecho una lista de las que le convenían e incluso May le había dicho que si por eso debían mudarse, lo harían sin ningún problema.  
Desde que había iniciado su día, estaba inquieto. Odiaba los catorce de febrero porque nunca le habían traído ningún recuerdo grato, pero había tenido que ir a la escuela porque además del baile de San Valentín, ese día también era la demostración de los proyectos de ciencias.

—El tiempo pasa rápido, ¿eh, Parker?

Peter levantó la mirada y le sonrió a su maestro de ciencias.

—Sí… Afortunadamente es el último baile de San Valentín que me toca presenciar. En la universidad creo que no hacen esas bobadas.

El maestro sonrió.

—¿No te vas a quedar al baile? Va a estar interesante.

—No. Sólo estaré aquí hasta las cuatro y me iré. De todas formas, no es como que las chicas se hayan peleado por mí y tampoco he visto a ningún cazatalentos muy interesado en mí. De hecho no he visto a nadie.

El maestro hizo un gesto que denotó extrañeza.

—¿Cómo? ¿No sabes que justo acaba de llegar el mejor reclutador de todos? Todos están vueltos locos porque dicen que sí está aquí y…

Peter sintió un vuelco al verlo.

—¡No puede ser!

El maestro volteó y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—¡Creí que era una broma, pero sí está aquí!

Todos los presentes en el auditorio se abrieron paso. Peter se quedó boquiabierto al verlo avanzar con paso lento y firme hacia donde estaba él. Tony Stark iba caminando entre la multitud como si no hubiera nadie más.

Peter comenzó a temblar. Torpemente alcanzó a sujetarse de la mesa donde tenía puestas sus cosas y un súbito calor comenzó a recorrerlo. 

—Viene para acá, Parker. ¡Prepárate!

Peter se dio cuenta que la gente seguía caminando detrás de Tony. Todos tenían curiosidad de ver al hombre que a pesar de los recientes escándalos, seguía siendo una figura imponente y respetable. No era común ver a un superhéroe retirado ni a un multimillonario caminar entre ellos como si nada. Peter estaba petrificado. Su respiración se había agitado al ver que cada vez estaba más cerca y darse cuenta de que Tony lo estaba mirando fijamente. El maestro de ciencias le salió al paso.

—¡Señor Stark! ¡Qué honor tenerlo entre nosotros! ¡No pensamos que fuera a responder nuestra invitación y…!

Tony desvió la mirada de Peter y la posó sobre el maestro. Sonrió como si con ello pudiera ganar tiempo para que sus emociones no lo traicionaran.

—De hecho, no recibí ninguna invitación o no me la pasó mi secretaria, pero vine a ver los trabajos de sus alumnos.

—Obviamente viene por el de Peter. ¿Quiere que le explique lo que puede hacer y…?

Peter no supo qué hacer. Tragó saliva mientras su pecho subía y bajaba violentamente. Se sintió mareado.

—Lo siento, señor Warren, pero tengo que irme.

Peter tomó su bastón y caminó apresuradamente hacia una de las salidas laterales. 

—¡Peter, espera! —gritó el maestro ante la mirada atónita de todos —. Creo que se puso muy nervioso, disculpe, Señor Stark. No sé si mientras quiera ver los demás proyectos en lo que voy por Parker y…

Tony levantó una mano, como si con ello pudiera detener al maestro y contener sus nervios. Trató de sonar tranquilo mientras seguía con la mirada a Peter.

—Mejor dígales que se preparen. Yo voy a buscar al muchacho. Ya regreso.

Tony salió por el pasillo sin importarle la gente que salía a su paso a pedirle una foto o un saludo. Solo podía ver al joven que torpemente trataba de huir a toda prisa de ahí. Quiso correr pero al mismo tiempo no deseaba ser obvio. Lo vio doblar en un pasillo y apretó el paso.

—¡Peter, espera por favor!

El joven no se detuvo. Pronto iba a llegar al estacionamiento trasero.

—¡Peter, por favor!

Sin importarle que hubiera algunos maestros cerca de los autos, empezó a correr hasta que vio a Peter de espalda. El joven volteó lentamente y se acercó hasta donde estaba Tony. Esperó a que los maestros regresaran a lo que estaban haciendo y volteó a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no habría muchas personas viéndolos. 

—Peter…

Los ojos del chico se llenaron de lágrimas pero su expresión era dura.

—¿Qué quiere, señor Stark?

Tony se dio cuenta de que esa no era la reacción que esperaba ni la que había imaginado.

—Quería verte.

El cuerpo de Peter temblaba incontrolablemente. Apenas y podía hablar.

—Ya me vio. ¿Puedo regresar a mi stand a seguir presentando mi trabajo? ¿Ya me puedo ir o qué más quiere?

Tony bajó la mirada. Habló con un hilo de voz.

—Sólo quiero saber cómo te va. Necesito hablar contigo.

Peter hizo una mueca que rayaba en el cinismo y la molestia.

—Pues la verdad es que me estaba yendo bastante bien hasta que usted apareció en mi casa, me estaba yendo muy bien hasta que usted empezó a buscarme y a pasar tiempo conmigo, me iba un poco mejor cuando no sabía lo de su compromiso y después de eso, después de todo esto —reprochó mientras señalaba con su mirada el bastón y su evidente cojera—, me estaba empezando a ir bien otra vez. Usted sólo aparece para joder a la gente y en serio que tiene un talento especial para eso.

Tony iba a decir algo, pero su teléfono sonó. No quiso contestar.

—Peter, por favor, necesito hablar contigo. No he dejado de pensar en ti ni un solo minuto desde la ultima vez que te vi. Vamos a platicar a un lugar privado y…

Peter se dio cuenta de que el celular de Tony estaba sonando otra vez.

—Conteste. Si esperé más de dos años para volver a verlo, no creo que unos segundos hagan mayor diferencia.

Tony no supo qué contestar.

—Peter… —su voz era una súplica—. Vamos a otro lugar, necesito hablar a solas contigo. 

El joven se mordió el labio. Negó con la cabeza. 

—No. Ya no hay nada de qué hablar. Todo está muy claro. Bonito anillo de compromiso el que le regaló a su nueva novia. Creí que venía a invitarme a su segunda boda.

El rostro de Tony se descompuso.

—¿Qué dices?

El rostro de Peter denotaba una furia y una decepción tremendas.

—Lo que su nueva prometida acaba de mostrar. Cuando iba saliendo por el pasillo, me llegó la notificación de Twitter. No tiene ni dos minutos y ya es trending topic en todo el mundo.

Tony desbloqueó la pantalla de su celular para comprobar lo que el chico le decía y justo en ese momento sonó. Peter tomó aire.

 

—Conteste, en serio. Si le da pena que escuche su conversación, puedo irme —dijo Peter al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y avanzaba de regreso a la escuela. Tony lo sujetó fuertemente del brazo.

—No te vayas.

Peter se sacudió violentamente, queriendo separarse.

—No sea ridículo. ¡Conteste!

Tony lo soltó. Era Happy.

—Maldita sea, Happy. ¿Qué está pasando?

Peter se dio cuenta que Tony había puesto el altavoz.

—La señorita Everhart hizo un anuncio público que creo tienes que aclarar. Al menos escúchala y habla con ella. Eso fue lo que ya no terminé de decirte en la mañana. Ese era el anuncio que iba a hacer a cambio de…

Tony levantó la mirada para ver a Peter.

—No puedo. Dile que se vaya al diablo.

La voz de Happy se escuchaba nerviosa.

—En serio creo que tienes que hablar con ella. Acaba de anunciar su compromiso contigo y…

Peter se plantó frente a Tony. Aun se podía escuchar la voz alterada de Happy al teléfono.

—Adiós, señor Stark y por favor, ya no vuelva a buscarme. Por segunda vez, le deseo que sea muy feliz con su nueva esposa. Es muy hábil convenciendo a la gente de haber cambiado y de ser alguien muy bueno, pero…

Tony colgó. Su quijada temblaba.

—¡Peter, por favor! No es lo que tú crees, ¡escúchame!

Peter volteó la cabeza mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—¿Va a gritar para llamar la atención? ¿Quiere que todos salgan a ver qué está sucediendo? No lo haga y mejor llame a sus abogados, porque seguramente esto no le va a gustar nada a May. 

Peter se dio la vuelta y comenzó a avanzar hacia la salida principal. No le importó dejar todo ahí en el auditorio. Iba en shock. No era capaz de asimilar nada de lo que acababa de pasar. Una de sus compañeras salió a alcanzarlo.

—¡Peter, toma tu mochila! ¿No te vas a quedar al baile? ¿Quieres que recoja lo de tu proyecto y lo guarde o que termine de presentarlo por ti? ¿Qué te dijo el señor Stark? ¿Te ofreció una beca o algo?

Peter sintió que iba a explotar.

—Por mí, todos se pueden ir al diablo. Feliz Día de San Valentín, Gwen.

Peter le arrebató la mochila y sin importarle la reacción de su compañera, caminó hacia la salida de la escuela. La gente a su alrededor aun se arremolinaba esperando ver a la inesperada visita que había llegado esa tarde. Todos aun deseaban saber si el multimillonario que era una leyenda viva seguía ahí. Todos se empujaban por entrar a la escuela y ver a Tony Stark. Todos estaban emocionados de saber que él estaba ahí, menos Peter.

Caminó lentamente, esperando que Tony no fuera a alcanzarlo y a hacer una escena enfrente de todos y se sobresaltó cuando una mano fuerte sujetó su brazo derecho.

—¿Todo bien? ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

Peter levantó la mirada, pero las lágrimas le impidieron ver. Reconoció la voz de aquel hombre que una vez le había salvado de caer en la nieve. Hizo una petición cuya rareza no tomó en cuenta por el estado en el que se encontraba.

—Llévame a cualquier lado lejos de aquí y por favor, llévame hasta la noche a mi casa. Toma, mándale un mensaje a mi tía, hazte pasar por mí y di que estaré bien, que llegaré tarde.

—¡¿De verdad?! ¡Nunca había llegado tan lejos en una primera cita y….!

Peter ya no escuchó la voz de aquel sujeto. Con cuidado se subió a la vespa roja que estaba frente a ellos. Al avanzar reconoció el Audi de Tony. Volteó para no verlo más. Se sujetó a la espalda de aquel tipo que por segunda vez había aparecido de forma súbita para salvarlo nuevamente.

*****

“Entiendo que no me quieras ver. Realmente me gané eso. Realmente soy un idiota al pensar que las cosas serían sencillas y créeme que nunca pensé en que habría puntos suspensivos y que las cosas podrían retomarse desde donde se habían quedado la última vez. Entiendo que no me quieras ver y sé lo problemático que esto es para ti, para tu tía y que este mensaje finalmente está firmando una sentencia para mí. Igualmente lo puedes usar como evidencia y aceptaré lo que de esto provenga.

Lo que me sigue costando trabajo aceptar es que no quieras escucharme. Tenía miedo, sigo teniendo miedo y no me estoy justificando. ¿Sabes qué es lo peor? Que al verte sólo quería abrazarte y decirte de frente esto: te amo como nunca creí poder amar a nadie. Te amo como un loco, te amo y no sabes lo que daría por borrar todo el daño que te causé con mi indecisión y con todo lo que pasó después por eso. No sabes cómo desearía poder cambiar el curso de las cosas, inclusive si fuera posible, pediría que nunca nos hubiéramos conocido, no por mí, sino por it, para no herirte, para no hacerte daño. No sabes cuánto desearía nunca haberme cruzado en tu camino y haber dejado que las cosas siguieran su curso, pero dentro de mi egoísmo, tengo que decirte también que eso me habría impedido saber lo que se siente querer hacer algo estúpido por la persona a la que uno ama.

Entiendo que ya no quieras verme, entiendo lo enojado que estás y entiendo que no quieras creer que no es lo que tú estás pensando. Eso que leíste hoy no es cierto. No es verdad. Lo único cierto es que te amo y que no voy a descansar hasta que aceptes verme. Quisiera salir corriendo, ir a verte, abrazarte, besarte… tenerte conmigo para siempre, dejar de preocuparme por lo que la gente pueda decir, ¡ya no me importa! ¡Yo quiero estar contigo!

No me preocupa el futuro, no me interesa lo que vaya a suceder si es a tu lado. Pero si tú definitivamente ya no quieres verme, lo acepto. Tengo qué. Si aceptas verme una última vez, aunque sea para que me digas frente a frente lo que no deseo escuchar, te espero en la cafetería donde una vez me dijiste que te gustaría ir. Es uno de los lugares en los que siempre me he imaginado una cita contigo. Por favor, dime algo, ¡por favor!”

Peter estaba secándose las lágrimas. Había sido un día muy largo. May estaba sosteniendo con una mano el gran ramo de rosas que su novio le había dado y con la otra, el celular de Peter. Estaba leyendo el mensaje que Tony le había mandado. Lo puso en la mesa al tiempo que se levantó a poner las flores en un jarrón. La televisión seguía encendida y la voz de la reportera seguía especulando sobre los detalles del compromiso inesperado del momento. May tomó el control y la apagó.

—¿Y bien? —dijo ella con un tono que le indicó a Peter que estaba más que enojada.

Peter tragó saliva. Le dolió por el nudo en la garganta que lo estaba ahogando.

—No sé… —contestó con la voz velada por el llanto —. No lo sé.

—Aparte de escribir mensajes bonitos y aceptar que se va a meter en un gran problema legal, ¿qué mas sabe hacer ese hombre?

El llanto se apoderó de Peter y por unos instantes, May esperó a que hablara. Fue al refrigerador y sacó una cerveza. Dejó que su sobrino se desahogara tanto como fuera posible.

—¡Dime algo, Peter! ¡Carajo, di algo!

—¡Es que yo…!

May abrió la cerveza y vació la mitad de la botella.

—¿Aún lo quieres? ¿A pesar de todo lo que ha estado pasando, de todo lo que pasó, sigues enamorado de él? 

La voz de Peter sonó como si confesara el peor de los crímenes.

—¡Sí! ¡No sabes lo que daría porque las cosas no fueran así! ¡No sabes lo que daría porque esto fuera una maldita pesadilla y despertar y ver al tío Ben sentado ahí, y darme cuenta de que voy a seguir siendo el nerd que nunca tuvo que ponerse un traje para jugar a ser un héroe ni conocer al tipo al que idealizaba tanto y…! ¡Estos años han sido un infierno! ¡Ya no aguanto, ya no sé qué hacer! ¡May, me quiero morir!

May quiso evitar que las lágrimas no cayeran de sus ojos, pero fue imposible. Esa opresión en el pecho se había vuelto a apoderar de ella y no había palabras que pudieran aligerar ese dolor, que pudieran calmar el llanto que hacía presa de Peter. Fue por su bolsa y sacó un cigarro. Lo fumó con desesperación y lo apagó violentamente en el piso. Peter seguía llorando desconsoladamente. La voz de May sonó helada.

—Ya vuelvo. Tengo que hacer unas cuantas llamadas.

Peter levantó el rostro.

—¡May, por favor…!

May tomó su celular y salió azotando la puerta del departamento. El de Peter seguía en la mesa. Con manos temblorosas y los ojos cuajados en llanto, volvió a releer el mensaje que Tony le había mandado inmediatamente desde que se había ido. Las lágrimas caían una tras otra sobre su rostro para morir sobre la mesa. Su quijada temblaba a causa del llanto y no había forma de que pudiera calmarse. No supo cuántas veces lo releyó hasta que escuchó que May regresó y la vio sentarse frente a él.

—Mañana no vas a ir a la escuela. Yo hablaré con tus maestros, pero necesito que te quedes aquí.

Peter la miró a través del acuoso manto que cubría sus ojos cafés.

—¿A dónde vas a ir?

May sacó otro cigarro y lo fumó con rapidez.

—A ver a mi abogado. Tengo cita con él y voy a arreglar esto de una vez por todas.

La desesperación volvió a deformar su expresión ya desencajada.

—¡May, por favor!

La ira se apoderó del rostro de ella.

—¡Por favor, nada! ¡Por favor, nada, Peter! ¡Voy a terminar con esto, porque no quiero que…! —se contuvo antes de decir algo que pudiera empeorar las cosas. —No, Peter. Déjame arreglar esto como se debe y punto. ¡Tú te quedas aquí hasta que yo lo diga y no quiero que vayas a la dichosa cita esa, porque donde me entere que lo viste otra vez…!

Peter se llevó las manos al rostro. Su pecho aún se sacudía violentamente por los sollozos. Las lágrimas fluían con mayor intensidad, con prisa, unas tras otras.

—¡May…! — su suplica se cortó por el dolor. No se había vuelto a sentir así desde hacía meses.

—Vete a dormir. O al menos, vete a tu cuarto y haz algo… Vete de aquí.

Peter se levantó y se fue a su habitación. Se dejó caer en la cama llevándose las manos a la cabeza y comenzó a jalarse los cabellos. Se arrepintió de haberle mostrado el mensaje a May. Se arrepentía de no haber reaccionado ante Tony como muchas veces lo deseó, de no haberlo escuchado y de no haber retado la autoridad de su tía. Se arrepintió de no haber hecho lo que en el fondo había anhelado hacer.

—Eres un idiota, Peter, ¡eres un imbécil! —se recriminó a sí mismo.

Oyó los pasos de May dirigirse a su habitación.

—Ten. No lo borres. Déjalo ahí.

—May… por favor…

—Igual ya me lo reenvié y le hice captura de pantalla, pero no lo borres. Tal vez nos pueda ser muy útil.

Peter sentía que le faltaba el aire para hablar.

—¿Para qué, May? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Qué le vas a decir a Tony? ¡Ya déjalo! ¡Fue una tontería! ¡Él no tiene la culpa de nada! ¡May!

May se alejó sin decir nada y cerró la puerta fuertemente. Peter volvió a llorar amargamente hasta quedarse dormido.


End file.
